We'll always have Paris
by Luciaellana
Summary: Quatre ans depuis le départ de Ziva. Tony a cherché à se reconstruire... et c'est dur. Car : "Dépendant d'un souvenir, d'un fantôme, d'une partie de sa vie qu'il chérissait plus que toute autre chose et qu'il aurait dans le même temps voulu oublier à jamais. Ne le laisserait-elle jamais en paix ?"
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou à tous,

Très sincèrement, je ne pensais pas revenir un jour publier une histoire ici. J'avais un peu abandonné NCIS (et je ne suis pas certaine de continuer à suivre avec beaucoup de régularité à la vue des récents événements) mais le courant de la saison 10 m'a donné envie de suivre de nouveau la série et j'ai été bouleversée en apprenant le départ de Cote De Pablo. Parce qu'elle est l'actrice que j'apprécie le plus dans le show et surtout parce que cela signifiait que Ziva allait quitté la série, Ziva qui est et restera mon personnage préféré. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je suppose que ce début d'histoire correspond à une réaction cathartique suite au départ de Ziva, après la lecture de nombreuses fanfictions sur le sujet. J'ai eu besoin d'écrire cette histoire (ou en tout cas ce début, car pour l'instant, il n'y a pas réellement de suite, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura une - peut-être cette histoire sera-t-elle condamnée à se transformer en OS, je l'ignore encore, je n'ai encore rien décidé) et c'est assez étonnant car NCIS était sorti de ma vie, du moins en ce qui concerne l'écriture de fictions... Mais Ziva quittant Tony, c'est quelque chose quand même. Ca m'a en outre permis de reprendre contact avec l'écriture que j'avais un peu laissée tomber ces derniers temps. Qui qu'il en soit, j'ai eu envie de vous poster ce début (ou cette fiction entière, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en sera de mon désir de continuer). J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Bien à vous,

Luciaellana

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Son visage était tellement proche du sien. Il pouvait distinguer le chemin des larmes le long de ses joues, les légers cernes sous ses yeux sombres qu'il aimait tant, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, parce qu'elle était perdue, parce qu'elle était décidée. Parce qu'enfin, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Alors, tout doucement, et c'était une chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps déjà, il l'embrassa…

…et se réveilla. Sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, tremblant de tout son corps. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son souffle, la douceur de ses cheveux, le goût légèrement citronné de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quatre ans après. Oui, quatre ans après… Et pourtant, ça paraissait encore tellement réel. Comme si c'était hier, même. Mince, elle lui manquait encore.  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pénombre vers la forme floue allongée de l'autre côté du lit. Une femme, la femme qui partageait sa vie. Une boule dans la gorge, tout d'un coup. Quelle connerie, non mais quelle connerie. Il se força à souffler une nouvelle fois et avança. Un pied, puis l'autre.  
Se sentir compressé. Il en avait l'habitude. Quand il rêvait d'elle – et il continuait à rêver d'elle trop souvent à son goût -, ça lui tombait dessus. Et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Effet boomerang. Bam, prends-toi tes rêves et tes fantasmes dans les dents. Ici, c'est le vrai monde, nigaud. Que croyais-tu, bon sang ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'un jour, toi aussi tu aurais droit à ta petite vie rangée ? Ben quoi, on a bien le droit d'être naïf des fois…

Chaque pas lui demandait un effort qui lui paraissait surhumain. Mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Depuis plus d'un mois, il se réveillait toutes les nuits, le corps trempé de sueur. Il dormait mal ou ne dormait pas. Elle était là, tout le temps. Elle le hantait. Elle le hantait parce que ça faisait pile quatre ans qu'elle était partie. Pile quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Pile quatre ans qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il regarda sa montre. Le 24 septembre, quelques heures perdues dans la nuit. Il expira une nouvelle fois. Manque d'air.  
Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du salon, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite boîte. De nouveau, ses mains tremblaient incontrolablement. Il se sentait pitoyable. Dépendant d'un souvenir, d'un fantôme, d'une partie de sa vie qu'il chérissait plus que toute autre chose et qu'il aurait dans le même temps voulu oublier à jamais. Ne le laisserait-elle jamais en paix ?  
Bam. La boîte, par terre. Des photos en vrac, un passé en bordel, son cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait que la chute avait occasionné un bruit sourd mais il s'en fichait. Il s'assit par terre, ramena les photos à lui. Une par une parce qu'il fallait y aller piano, pianissimo avec ce qui vous a brisé. Parce qu'on ne répare jamais vraiment, on recolle juste. Et qu'un rien suffit à tout ébranler de nouveau.

Il revoyait son visage, un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant des mois, pendant des années mêmes. Il s'était refusé à ouvrir cette foutue boîte depuis plus de deux ans... Bien trop risqué. Un rien suffit à tout ébranler, que je vous dis. Une petite vie rangée, à peu près réaménagée et reconstruite au mieux, un nid douillet.  
Et un jour, quelques épines dans le nid, et une de trop.  
C'était aujourd'hui, il fallait croire. Ca l'avait piqué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait rouvrir cette boîte qui était là, rangée entre quelques bandes-dessinées et des verres à pied, l'air de rien. En fait, il ne l'avait pas ouverte de nouveau, elle lui était tombée dessus et elle allait foutre en l'air sa petite vie rangée, ça il en était certain. Là encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais il avait ce pressentiment. Ses tripes lui disaient qu'il ne se trompait pas et c'était pour ça que son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine. Douloureusement.  
Douloureusement, parce qu'il revoyait son visage, ce visage qu'il avait cru oublié mais dont il se souvenait de chaque trait comme s'il l'avait lui-même dessiné. La courbe de son imperceptible sourire moqueur, la lourdeur de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux sombres maquillés discrètement qui regardaient dans le vague. C'était sa photo préférée de Paris, la seule avec une figure humaine. Il lui avait dit cela, il s'en souvenait. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Il sourit. Il y avait eu Rick et Ilsa. Il y avait eu Tony et Ziva… _We'll always have Paris_, hein.  
Il reposa la photo sur le parquet. Il faisait froid. Il attrapa un écrin, petit écrin en velours bleu qui était resté au fond de la boîte. L'ouvrit. Son étoile de David, celle-là même qu'il lui avait offerte à Paris. Il l'effleura du bout de ses doigts. Comme une promesse qu'elle lui avait faite plusieurs années auparavant, avant de partir chercher un sens à sa vie mutilée, de revenir. Il serra le collier dans la paume de sa main.

Elle ne l'avait pas tenue. Qu'importe... Lui avait fini par se résigner, inévitablement. Ça avait mis du temps… Parce qu'il devait avancer, parce que la vie n'autorisait pas le surplace. Du mouvement, toujours du mouvement. Ça faisait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose plutôt que rien. Ca entretenait l'illusion, ça camouflait le vide. La foule, la masse, ça brassait. Ca construisait des nids, des femmes et des enfants, des métro-boulot-dodo. Marche ou crève, qu'on disait. Quelle connerie, non mais quelle connerie.  
Parce qu'il y avait eu des rêves et des étoiles, des avions sur des tarmacs qui repartaient seuls vers quelque aventure nouvelle, des listes enterrées dans des champs d'oliviers et des promesses du passé déguisées en bijoux dorés. Il avait oublié. Jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il souriait à travers ces larmes. Un sourire aigre-doux.

_We'll always have Paris_, ma chérie…


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous,

Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au premier chapitre. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont encouragé à donner une suite à ce premier chapitre. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué quelques fautes d'orthographe en relisant le premier chapitre, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas dans ce deuxième chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant traîné à le publier. Je vais essayer de continuer la rédaction de cette histoire plus rapidement, je pense savoir où aller (du moins dans les prochains chapitres).  
J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Il s'agit encore des pensées de Tony, essentielles à mes yeux avant de quelconques bouleversements. La phrase en italique est un extrait du roman d'Albert Cohen, _Belle du Seigneu_r, l'un des plus beaux et des plus grands romans d'amour à mes yeux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis,

Luciaellana.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait mis plusieurs mois à ne plus penser à elle à chaque instant. A ne plus retenir sa respiration quand il voyait des boucles brunes qui virevoltaient et tombaient dans la nuque d'une femme qui pouvait ressembler un tant soit peu à Ziva. A ne plus sentir les larmes monter doucement lorsque quelqu'un prononçait son prénom. A ne plus oublier de manger et de dormir. A arrêter de vivre chaque matin et chaque réveil comme un enfer...  
Parce qu'elle lui manquait. Et putain, ça faisait tellement mal. Ce manque physique qu'il ressentait juste là, à côté de son cœur. Qui lui comprimait la poitrine et lui bouffait les organes vitaux. Quand, en fermant les yeux, elle était là, tout contre lui, mais qu'elle s'évanouissait, dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. De la poussière dans la lumière. Qu'il n'y avait que ses bras à lui qui ne pouvaient se refermer que sur du vide. Et qu'il devait serrer les dents, s'accrocher à son T-shirt, s'étouffer dans son oreiller pour éviter de crier, de hurler son prénom, de pleurer. Elle était tout le temps là et jamais là. Dedans et dehors, à en devenir fou. Et il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal… Oh, mon dieu.  
Il se devait de réagir. De ne pas sombrer. Alors, se forcer à vivre. A parler aux gens. A faire des blagues. A aller travailler. Allez, encore un petit effort… Faire semblant. Pour lui faire honneur et parce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il arrête de vivre. Pour elle.

Mais merde, au fond, que pouvait-il donc savoir alors de ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Elle n'était pas, elle était partie, avait refusé de rentrer avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Par moments, il lui en voulait, il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su la retenir.  
Il ne comprenait pas, ne la comprendrait jamais. Trop de questions en suspens, de non-dits destructeurs qui lui restaient sur l'estomac, mal digérés pour toujours. Car tous les deux, ils ne savaient pas faire autrement… Par lâcheté, par peur sûrement un peu. Par refus d'avouer à l'autre ses faiblesses… foutu orgueil déplacé, hein. Et puis aussi parce qu'ils se sentaient plus forts et plus intelligents que tous les autres, de croire qu'il n'y avait que leur amour à eux qui comptait. Rien à justifier dans le fond, les regards suffisaient, ils se seraient sentis trop cons d'en parler et de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments… Agir comme les gens normaux, ça les dépassait. Seulement des regards, quelques paroles sibyllines attrapées au vol dans un ascenseur, parce qu'ils étaient au-dessus du lot, parmi les anges déjà, dédaignant les simples mortels qui ne comprenaient pas et ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils le savaient sans le savoir. Et que c'était justement ce qui était beau, cette angoisse d'y croire sans y croire, la perfection d'un sourire, d'un échange de regards qui voulaient tout dire et ne rien dire à la fois. L'histoire d'une danse… Car oui, _solennels parmi les couples sans amour, ils dansaient, d'eux seuls préoccupés, goutaient l'un à l'autre, soigneux, profonds, perdus_... Ils étaient seuls parmi la foule, ils étaient bien.  
Et maintenant, il regrettait. Il regrettait tous ces sous-entendus à la con. Il regrettait leur fierté mal placée. Il regrettait leur prétention à ne pas s'abaisser lui comme elle à un dialogue… Et qui aurait été tellement plus simple oui, tellement plus simple. Qu'ils avaient été cons, mon dieu. Ils avaient perdu des années de leur vie à se tourner autour l'un l'autre sans oser franchir le pas parce qu'ils ne savaient faire autrement que de se comporter comme deux gamins, comme deux ados qui se jettent des regards effarouchés la boule au ventre de peut-être vivre la première grande histoire d'amour.

Où que puissent aller toutes ces pensées-là qui l'assaillaient, elles en revenaient toujours au même point. A ce même point abyssal, à ce constat terrible qu'il devait s'avouer à lui-même : il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Oui, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, elle le savait car il le lui avait dit, mais il le devait. Pour elle, justement.  
Peut-être était-ce le plus grand défi qu'il avait eu à surmonter dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais réellement guéri, mais il s'était accommodé à son absence. Tant bien que mal. La douleur était moins vive. Il n'oubliait pas, il s'habituait. Car il le savait et en faisait l'expérience, l'être humain s'habituait à tout. Il avait arrêté d'attendre son appel qui ne venait jamais, de rêver de ses boucles brunes. Il avait rebouché les bouteilles de vodka. Il avait recommencé à manger, puis à dormir, à rire, à sortir et à rencontrer des gens. Parce qu'il le fallait, parce que sinon, il mourrait.  
Et puis, il avait enfermé leurs souvenirs communs dans une petite boîte qu'il avait rangée… Juste là, entre ses piles de DVD et le bocal de son poisson rouge. Et puis mieux rangée, lorsqu'une jolie brunette qu'il avait invité à venir boire un verre chez lui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle contenait et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire semblant. Et encore mieux cachée lorsqu'il avait fini par s'installer avec cette brunette-là deux ans plus tard, rêvant d'une nouvelle vie loin du fantôme de Ziva, avec la belle Hélène. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était aussi pour lui, qu'il y avait droit à une petite vie tranquille, avec une maison, une femme, des enfants, une voiture modèle familial et toutes les chaînes du câble... Et s'il avait de la chance, peut-être même un chien, qui sait.

Et bientôt, il l'oubliait. Bientôt, il ne pensait plus à elle. Elle était sortie de sa vie, de ses pensées, de ses rêves. Et il avait peur, terriblement peur. A rester allongé dans le noir, le regard fixe dans l'obscurité, les yeux ouverts, si grands qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir se voir lui-même. De cette peur qui vous paralyse quand elle s'empare de vous, à vous figer le cœur, comme un glaçon. Angoisse, tout à coup.  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Parce q'elle avait été tout, pouvait-elle maintenant n'être plus rien ? Il pensait qu'il ne pensait plus à elle comme avant et ça lui faisait mal… Mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir. Il savait que s'il voulait vivre, elle ne pouvait plus, ne devait plus être là.  
Alors, il y a quelques années auparavant, il avait fermé les paupières, très fort et s'était autorisé à penser à elle une dernière fois, longtemps. A imaginer tout ce qu'ils avaient eu et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu ensemble et qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Il avait ouvert une petite case, là, bien au chaud, juste à côté de son cœur, et il y avait enfermé le souvenir de son regard, de leurs rires, de leur baiser et tout le reste… Et il avait fermé la porte à doubles tours. Et puis, à trois, il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était promis une bonne fois pour toutes que c'était fini. Un, deux et trois… Ciao Ziva.  
Mais il n'avait pas jeté la clé. Il avait su dès le moment où il avait fait le choix de lui laisser une chance que c'était une putain de connerie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il restait une minuscule lueur d'espoir. Elle était si petite qu'elle brillait à peine. Si on regardait bien, on la voyait, scintillant par à-coups, comme la plus lointaine et la plus microscopique des étoiles, par un soir de demi-lune, quand le firmament est si clair que les lumières de la ville semblent superflus.

Et cette nuit-là, la lueur d'espoir avait brillé dans son rêve, un petit peu plus fort que le reste du temps. Et cela avait suffi à réveiller ce qu'il avait cherché à étouffer depuis toutes ces années… Un rêve, un si beau rêve, ce rêve d'elle et lui ensemble. Et ce rêve l'avait effleuré encore, l'espace de quelques secondes, juste le temps d'aller ouvrir de nouveau la boîte.  
La boîte de leurs rêves.  
Et d'y plonger, corps et âme. La tête la première, volontaire et téméraire, quitte à boire la tasse.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous,**

Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews. C'est très plaisant d'avoir vos avis et surtout, vos compliments !

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. Le passage du psychorécit au récit a été un peu délicat au début, j'ai eu du mal à me réadapter au passé simple et j'ai donc mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre que ce que j'avais imaginé... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. J'essaye de publier le suivant le plus rapidement possible. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bien à vous,

Luciaellana.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Deux femmes, à des kilomètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Le même geste, les mêmes paroles, au même moment. Un bras qui se tend, une main qui tâte un bout de lit. Un murmure.

- Tony.

Mais rien. Un lit froid. Un lit vide.

* * *

6h55, Washington DC. Hélène se leva. C'était le froid qui l'avait réveillé, malgré la couette. Son absence la troublait, elle n'avait rien d'habituel. Elle répéta son prénom, doucement, puis plus fort. Avança dans la pénombre de la chambre, à tâtons, et rejoignit le couloir qui menait au salon.

Elle le trouva là. Il était endormi, la tête appuyée sur le canapé, une photo dans la main. Et par terre, juste à côté de lui, il y avait cette boîte. Cette fameuse boîte qu'il lui avait toujours formellement interdit d'ouvrir. Sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu poser une seule question… Parce qu'il ne répondait pas, elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle s'accroupit, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle prit délicatement la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Son cœur manqua un battement. Une femme. Remarquablement belle, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Et des milliers de questions, d'un coup. Qui était-elle ? Est-ce que Tony la voyait ? Est-ce qu'il la trompait avec _elle_ ?  
La tête lui tournait, il fallait qu'elle s'assoie. Respire, allez respire. Le rythme de son cœur se fit plus lent et la vague envie de vomir qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.  
En observant de plus près la photo, elle remarqua que celle-ci semblait vieillie. Légèrement gondolée, un coin corné, quelques tâches par endroits, comme des gouttes de café qui auraient coulé malencontreusement. Elle retourna l'image, aucune date. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, perplexe. Tout cela était si… déconcertant. De nouveau, son attention se porta sur la photo. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui clochait. S'il la trompait, pourquoi donc aurait-il pris le risque de sortir ce cliché ?  
Hélène ne comprenait pas. Elle avait peur, parce qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, parce qu'elle détestait tout ce qui n'était pas prévu. Et que ce qu'elle découvrait là, c'était l'inconnu. Une inconnue en l'occurrence… Elle sursauta lorsque Tony esquissa un léger mouvement, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Mais non, il dormait encore, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Ouf de soulagement. Elle regarda la boîte posée à côté d'elle. Elle hésita un quart de secondes peut-être avant d'en faire tomber le couvercle.

C'était une si grande boîte. Mais elle ne contenait pas grand-chose. Quelques photos, une robe en soie d'un très beau vert, un petit drapeau-souvenir israélien, un vieux numéro de GSM - elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle le trouva - et un collier en or avec pour pendentif une étoile de David dans un petit écrin. C'était tout. Et pourtant, des milliers de questions. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché cela si longtemps ?  
Elle prit les clichés. Les regarda. Toujours cette femme. En maillot de bain sur un transat, le sourire aux lèvres et enceinte dans un immense T-shirt jaune… Elle tiqua. Enceinte ? Elle se força à ranger cela dans un coin de son esprit, se laissant le droit d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle voie les autres photos avant qu'il ne se réveille. C'est en les faisant défiler doucement qu'elle finit par comprendre… Cette femme riait, provoquait la caméra, faisait des grimaces, boudait mais surtout, elle portait une veste noire qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette même veste que Tony portait au travail, lorsqu'il allait examiner des scènes de crime. Cette veste noire ornée d'un sigle, en lettres blanches. NCIS.  
Et quand elle n'était pas seule sur les clichés, il y avait avec elle McGee, Abby, Tony lui-même et, plus rarement, Gibbs. Il y avait même une photo qui avait certainement été prise dans un bar et sur laquelle Abby, McGee, Tony et cette même femme souriaient, un verre à la main, visiblement heureux d'être ensemble.  
Elle avait donc travaillé au NCIS. Avec Tony. Ils s'étaient certainement connus là-bas… Que s'étaient-ils passé entre eux ? Pourquoi Tony gardait-il donc une boîte avec des photos et des affaires qui lui avaient très certainement appartenu ? Quand était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il donc jamais parlé d'elle ? Elle avait déjà rencontré Gibbs et Ducky, elle avait même passé quelques soirées en compagnie d'Abby, de McGee, de Jimmy. Elle connaissait Ellie qu'elle trouvait très sympathique. Mais cette femme… Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Etait-elle morte ?

Hélène regarda Tony. Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait des secrets, des squelettes au placard... Qu'il ne lui en parlerait jamais et qu'il fallait qu'elle vive avec, même si des fois, ce n'était pas simple. Que toujours, elle aurait des questions sans réponses. Elle avait essayé des milliers de fois, surtout au début de leur relation, d'en savoir plus sur son passé. Ça n'avait jamais marché, elle s'était résolue. Des zones d'ombre qui étaient là et qui demeuraient en l'état depuis des années. Ca la rendait malheureuse, jalouse, qu'importe. Elle le respectait et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient en couple aujourd'hui…  
Elle rangea les photos, la robe, le bijou et tout le reste. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un dernier instant sur la photo qu'elle ignorait être parisienne. Elle avait franchi une ligne; dépassé une limite en allant fouiller dans cette boîte, elle le savait. Et il n'y avait pas moyen de faire machine arrière. Elle voulut reposer la photo dans la paume ouverte de Tony. Se ravisa.  
Elle devait lui parler et ça commencerait par ce cliché. Point barre, à la ligne.  
Elle se redressa, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mit la machine à café en route et posa l'image bien en évidence au milieu de la table de la cuisine.  
Et advienne que pourra.

* * *

13h55, Tel-Aviv. Ziva ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Elle était seule. Il n'était pas là, ne pouvait pas être là. Un léger sourire, empreint de tristesse, sur son visage. La naissance d'une larme qui n'eut pas le temps de couler. Elle ferma les yeux, se rendormit.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je vous souhaite déjà de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année parce que c'est la période. Je voudrai ensuite m'excuser pour le retard de publication. J'ai eu beaucoup de dossiers à rendre à la fac et j'ai été occupée par ailleurs ce qui m'a empêché de me consacrer à cette fiction. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'oublier, ne serait-ce parce que je sais que certains ici ont envie de connaître la suite. J'en profite pour vous remercier pour votre lecture fidèle et pour vos très gentils commentaires et autres ajouts de cette fiction dans les "Favoris".

Après quelques temps sans écrire, c'est difficile de s'y remettre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 5 le week-end prochain.

Bien à vous,

Luciaellana.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'était dur sous lui. Dur et froid. Il avait mal au dos et il frissonnait. Il ouvrit les yeux, émergeant d'un sommeil agité, sans rêves. La clarté du jour l'éblouit, il cligna des paupières. Plusieurs fois. Regarda ensuite autour de lui et prit conscience de la situation pour le moins étonnante dans laquelle il se trouvait… Allongé par terre, la tête dans le tapis et la boîte, là, à côté. Alors seulement, il se souvint. Il se souvint d'elle d'abord, d'elle et de son rêve qui avait paru si vrai. Il se souvint de cette boîte, de ce qu'elle contenait.

Des promesses chimériques, voilà tout. Oui, c'était bien tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, une petite étoile, quelques larmes et un goût amer d'histoire avortée. Il soupira et avala sa salive, courageusement. Sa vie à lui était à Washington, avec Hélène. « Avec Helène », répéta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.  
Car il ne faisait pas bon de vivre dans ses rêves, aussi beaux soient-ils. Tony le savait et il se força à voir la réalité en face. Il la regarda si bien qu'avec conviction, il prit le couvercle, ferma la boîte, la souleva dans le but de la ranger.

Et puis, il remarqua l'absence du cliché près duquel il s'était endormi. Il posa la boîte et parcourut du regard le sol du salon. Il se força à ignorer son cœur qui faisait de la balançoire et s'allongea par terre pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le canapé. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que quelques moutons de poussière et un vieux magazine égaré. Machinalement, il attrapa la revue puis s'adossa contre le canapé lentement. Regarda la couverture sans la voir. Il était pathétique, tellement pathétique. Avoir presque cinquante ans et s'obstiner à poursuivre le fantôme d'une femme qui ne lui avait pas donné un signe de vie depuis quatre ans… Tout cela était parfaitement absurde, risible même. Tony secoua la tête en espérant qu'il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser de ses démons.  
Enfin, il se décida à ranger la boîte là où il l'avait trouvée. Un moment, il eut envie de soulever le couvercle et d'attraper la jolie robe d'émeraude, de sentir son odeur depuis si longtemps passée. Il ne le fit pas. Il reposa simplement la boite là où il l'avait trouvée en se réveillant. Et il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière ses souvenirs, les cervicales douloureuses et le front brûlant.

* * *

Courageusement, Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ne sachant trop que faire, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait éventuellement y avaler un doliprane ou deux, peut-être. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, se retourna et se retrouva face à Ziva. Ses cheveux bruns et son regard fuyant l'objectif… Cette photo qu'il avait tenue près de lui pour s'endormir, comme un trésor qu'il avait peur de perdre. Elle était là, au milieu de la table de la cuisine.

- Hélène, murmura-t-il.

L'image de sa compagne trouvant la photo se dessina avec netteté dans son esprit mais s'effaça un quart de secondes plus tard alors qu'il se retournait violemment contre l'évier pour y vomir. De la bile, rien que de la bile. Ça faisait si mal… Il s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son sweat, il tremblait. Sa main droite chercha la boîte de médicaments dans un des tiroirs, la trouva. Il ouvrit la boîte d'un geste brusque, attrapa une poignée de comprimés et les mit dans sa bouche, brutalement. Il ne connaissait pas les contre-indications ni les doses à ne pas dépasser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en prendre autant. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois et il s'en était toujours remis, n'est-ce pas ? Tenant d'ignorer encore son irresponsabilité et la culpabilité qu'il sentait germer dans tout son corps, il se rassurait comme il pouvait.  
Il tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Se força à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains et les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux après quelques minutes. Sa vision était claire. Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains.  
Sous la douche, il essaya d'abord de se noyer mais en fin de compte, l'eau chaude lui fut salutaire. L'angoisse qui pesait sur son cœur depuis son rêve le quitta. C'était con à dire mais l'espace d'un moment, il se sentit léger et libéré. Et puis, une sonnerie. Il ne comprit pas d'où elle venait. Il resta déconcerté quelques secondes avant de percuter. Il ferma l'eau, sortit de la douche et extirpa son téléphone de la poche de son jean.

- DiNozzo, fit-il, d'une voix pâteuse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de McGee qui lui demandait où il était qu'il comprit qu'il était en retard. Il soutint la conversation jusqu'au bout puis posa l'appareil. Quelque chose de si simple lui demandait tant d'efforts… Il était plus de neuf heures, il avait déjà une heure de retard.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était près. Il attrapa une veste au hasard dans la penderie de l'entrée, prit ses clés de voiture et sortit en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

La journée fut longue. Les questions à répétition de Tim étaient pesantes, l'inquiétude d'Abby, insupportable, les chuchotements de Ducky et de Palmer derrière lui, intolérables. Mais c'était les regards de Gibbs, chargés d'interrogations muettes, qui étaient le plus pénible pour lui.  
Alors, toute la journée, il fit semblant. Il fit semblant en cherchant des informations sur une enquête, il fit semblant en allant chercher une barre chocolatée au distributeur, il fit semblant en triant des vieux dossiers. Encore une fois, il joua son rôle, ce rôle convenu qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au milieu du théâtre du monde, il devenait un personnage autre, la réalité de sa vie n'existait plus et il pouvait créer l'illusion.  
Certes, personne ne fut dupe, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour cela. Mais personne ne l'embêta trop longtemps.

Il en fut soulagé. Il craignait de craquer au NCIS. Et il ne le voulait surtout pas…  
Dans ce lieu où elle était encore partout, où l'écho de son rire résonnait un instant derrière la vitre teintée de la salle d'interrogation, où il risquait de la croiser en souvenir à chaque coin de couloir, de tomber sur sa silhouette fantomatique en levant les yeux vers ce qui avait été son bureau, en descendant un escalier ou en se rendant dans les toilettes des hommes, il n'aurait pas supporter de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il avait si bien réussi à faire comme si de rien n'était ces dernières années qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en leur montrant qu'il était faible, si faible. Parce que ce lieu, qui lui faisait tant penser à elle, il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait. Parce que sans cesse elle était là et n'était pas là, parce que passé et présent se mélangeaient dans l'immonde orange des peintures murales. Que certains jours, il ne faisait plus la différence. Et aujourd'hui, le souvenir de son rêve, les sensations de la boîte, tout cela était encore trop présent. Craquer maintenant, c'était accepter de perdre la raison, de céder doucement à la folie. S'il sentait cela au fond de lui-même, Tony ne pouvait l'avouer aux autres. Faire semblant était la seule carte qui lui restait. Il la joua donc, même s'il savait qu'elle était perdante.

Même lorsqu'il dit au revoir à l'équipe à la nuit tombée, il faisait encore semblant. Seul dans l'ascenseur, il se sentit pitoyable. Il en voulait aux autres de ne pas avoir compris. Mais peut-être avaient-ils compris, ils n'en avaient simplement pas parlé… Il ne savait pas. Il bloqua son esprit, refusa d'y penser.  
Il tourna la tête et remarqua la présence d'Ellie à ses côtés. Comment était-elle entrée dans le cube de métal, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il fallait dire qu'elle était souvent très discrète... La jeune femme le regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette et sa moue étonnée. Tony ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

- Tu allais parler ? demanda sa partenaire.

Il réfuta d'un signe de tête. Ellie lui adressa un léger sourire mais respecta son silence. Elle détourna son regard de l'agent senior. Tony l'inspecta du coin de l'œil. De nouveau, il hésita, entrouvrit les lèvres…

- Oui ? fit Ellie, comme pour l'encourager.  
- Je…

Oh, et puis merde !

- Aujourd'hui, ça fait quatre ans qu'elle est partie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir à tous,**

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une très heureuse année 2014, qu'elle puisse vous apporter du bonheur, de l'amour et des surprises !

Pour en revenir à cette fiction, je me rends compte que je suis définitivement incapable de me tenir à mes objectifs d'écriture. Je pense dès lors que je vais arrêter de m'en fixer et de vous en donner, pour éviter les déceptions ou les attentes trop longues. J'essaye malgré tout d'avancer comme je peux, c'est-à-dire le plus rapidement possible ! Je suis toutefois assez perfectionniste et je travaille longuement sur mes chapitres d'où une publication assez lente. J'espère que vous m'excuserez.  
Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous réservez à cette fiction. Je suis ravie de lire à chaque fois vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à donner une suite à cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me poster un petit commentaire si vous en avez le temps, ils me font vraiment très plaisir !  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture,

Luciaellana. 

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Des milliers de pensées qui tournaient sans arrêt. De jour comme de nuit. Qui le rendaient malade, lui donnaient l'impression de devenir fou. Des cernes violets sous les yeux, à force de ne plus dormir assez, de ne plus dormir du tout parfois même. Elle, sans cesse là, revenante d'un passé qu'il croyait oublié et qui resurgissait, tout d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer.  
Des souvenirs dans sa tête. De nouveau, il la voyait partout, dans ses rêves, sur le visage des autres femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue, pantelant et trébuchant, comme un alcoolique.  
Il perdait la notion du temps. Les jours passaient, si semblables les uns aux autres, lumières pluvieuses de l'automne et atmosphère glaçante de l'hiver. La neige partout, il aurait voulu s'y asseoir, s'y endormir et ne plus jamais s'en relever.  
Il perdait conscience même, effaçait de sa mémoire la réalité morbide, les douleurs infinies de son esprit malade, et ne vivait plus que dans un monde fantasmagorique où elle dormait dans ses bras la nuit et l'embrassait le matin avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Qu'importe si elle avait les yeux bleus et des fossettes aux deux joues, Hélène n'était plus Hélène, il n'y avait plus que Ziva. A la limite de sombrer dans les méandres de la folie, fiévreux et somnolant, excessivement amaigri, il s'enfermait dans le monde féerique de ses rêves, toujours plus difficiles à atteindre, là-haut aux confins des douces démences, dansantes devant son regard effacé.  
Déjà, il devait boire de plus en plus d'alcool pour oublier qu'il vivait. Il allait dans ce bar où ils allaient autrefois, quand elle était encore avec lui, après quelque enquête difficile. Les verres s'alignaient sur le comptoir pendant que la liqueur ambrée lui brûlait la trachée, ardente comme une torche enflammée, aiguisée comme un sabre. L'ivresse l'emportait, toujours plus loin, dans un monde de mirages et de fantasmes. Ils dansaient, magnifiques, dans un château en Espagne, aux décors de diamants et d'émeraudes, comme sa robe. Solitaire, il traversait les dunes et flottait parmi les constellations d'étoiles, s'inventant encore son sauveur, au cœur d'un désert infini duquel il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Comme le sable s'insinuait partout, l'alcool bouillonnait dans ses veines. Mais malgré la douleur, les larmes, les vomissements, il en ingurgitait toujours plus, fuyant ses responsabilités et ses peines coupables pour un Eldorado en or plaqué qui s'effaçait de plus en plus vite, dans ses moments de soûlerie.

Il finissait par rentrer, toujours plus faible, le cœur au bord des lèvres, au milieu de la nuit. A moitié inconscient, il se laissait tomber tout habillé sur le lit et s'endormait alors, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Jamais il n'entendait Hélène, réveillée par les effluves d'alcool et de vomi, pleurer près de lui, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne remarquait pas ses yeux rouges et gonflés le matin, écartait les questions au début et puis, ne les entendait même plus. Il buvait son café, geste machinal, attrapait une veste, prenait sa voiture.  
Evitait de croiser son reflet dans un miroir. Parce qu'il avait honte. De cet état lamentable dans lequel il avait précipité sa vie depuis cette nuit, des mois plutôt, où il avait laissé ses souvenirs le harceler. De sa conduite, pitoyable et enfantine. Du mal qu'il faisait autour de lui… « Je suis désolé », disait-il sans cesse à Hélène, à Gibbs, aux autres, toujours en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout seul, il n'arrivait pas à sortir du cercle infernal dans lequel il était tombé. Et il n'y avait qu'un noir cauchemardesque qui le séduisait la nuit et le rattrapait le jour.

* * *

Ils le regardaient, de près ou de loin, sombrer dans la folie. Jamais ils ne le laissaient seul, l'accompagnaient partout. Quand ils comprirent qu'il buvait, ils se relayèrent pour aller dans ce bar miteux, avec lui. Ils essayaient de parler avec lui mais il s'enfermait seul dans un univers de malheur et de désolation où il ne laissait entrer personne. Présent physiquement mais déjà plus là, il partait ailleurs, à l'endroit où il était impossible de le suivre. S'il écoutait encore les premiers temps, un voile qui semblait indéchirable avait passé devant son regard.  
Ils avaient accepté le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Restait le temps… Ou elle, toujours aussi absente de leurs vies.

* * *

De l'inquiétude au début, certes. Maintenant, elle commençait à avoir peur de lui. Vivre sous le même toit était devenu effrayant tant sa présence dans la maison semblait celle d'un pantin, celle d'un être décharné et silencieux à l'attitude mécanique. Angoisse qui lui tenait le cœur, lorsque, des fois, il franchissait la porte de la chambre des garçons…  
Hélène était malheureuse. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. L'homme enjoué, drôle et dynamique qu'elle avait toujours connu s'en était allé, pour toujours semblait-il. Elle était en colère. Responsable de sa vie et de ses enfants, seule, elle est était perdue mais devait se battre. Avancer, toujours avancer. Il fallait vivre et pour vivre, elle continuait à faire les courses, à aller chercher Tom et Léo à la sortie de l'école, à se rendre chez le coiffeur, à faire le ménage et à payer ses factures. S'accrocher aux détails de l'existence, ne pas couleur. Pour les enfants.  
Les garçons voyaient Tony, se rendaient compte. Ils faisaient semblant, comme leur mère. Automate des temps modernes, elle continuait à maintenir leurs têtes à tous les trois hors de l'eau, honorant les convenances sociales et déguisant le manège ébranlé de leur vie perdue sous des apparences colorées de joie et de fraîcheur.  
La maison n'avait plus d'âme, elle s'était envolée en même temps que le rire de Tony.

Hélène en voulait à cette femme photographiée, qu'elle savait être la cause de tous ses malheurs et que Tony nommait Ziva dans son sommeil. Un après-midi, entre deux crises de larmes, elle avait appelé Gibbs. Elle avait seulement prononcé son nom, « Ziva » et déjà elle pleurait. Il avait écouté ses pleurs et lui avait raconté.  
Elle savait.  
Et maintenant, essayait de digérer ce qu'il lui avait toujours tut, ce qui détruisait sa famille et sa vie, ce secret cruel dont ils étaient tous prisonniers.

* * *

« Sinon, appelle-la. »  
Ellie le lui avait dit, des mois auparavant. Devant ce même bar où il était assis actuellement. Tony regarda son verre, à moitié plein. Il ne boirait pas la fin, pas ce soir. Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été aussi lucide. Il inspira, essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Folie que ce qu'il allait faire mais il aurait dû essayer depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
De sa main droite, il attrapa dans la poche gauche de sa veste son téléphone. Il fit défiler les numéros, s'arrêta devant un nom. Appela.  
Plusieurs sonneries, pas de réponse, une messagerie. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à parler, des sanglots dans la voix.


End file.
